Team Plasma (Pokémon Tales)
Team Plasma is a criminal organization featured in the Unova region. It follows a monarchy with N known as king. The group religiously follows his belief that humans are the cause of all of Pokémon's strife and that they must be separate from each other. Their goal was to make King N the hero of legend, which he achieves as he summons Reshiram. Appearances Due to N's storyline not always following Team Plasma's, episodes only featuring N are not considered as appearances of Team Plasma. * Vs. Snivy * Vs. Musharna * Vs. Trubbish (flashback) * Meltan Hearts and Taking Names * Vs. Elgyem * Vs. Basculin * Vs. Venipede * Vs. Sigilyph * Vs. Cryogonal * Vs. Lilligant * Vs. Deerling * Vs. Scolipede * Vs. Cofagrigus * Vs. Reshiram * Vs. Seismitoad * Vs. Mienfoo * Vs. Bisharp * Vs. Haxorus * Vs. Yamask * Vs. Seven Sages * Vs. Hydreigon N N is a young adult who is King of Team Plasma. Everyone devoutly follows his belief of making humans and Pokémon separate. Initially, N traveled the region alone to confirm his views of the world. However, upon meeting Ian and his friends, he begins to have conflicted ideals on this. However, he returns to his hardline ideals and manages to summon Reshiram. Colress Colress is the lead scientist of Team Plasma, and the first member to debut as part of the organization. He oversees everything regarding their operations, and was tasked in locating the Light and Dark Stone. He first controls a Musharna to obtain dream energy. He used this energy to power a satellite to locate the stones. This also showed him that he required Victini and the Liberty Garden Lighthouse to locate them. While doing everything else, he's working on a side project involving fossil revival. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Musharna * Meltan Hearts and Taking Names * Vs. Elgyem * Vs. Tirtouga * Vs. Cofagrigus * Vs. Seven Sages Seven Sages The Seven Sages serve as advisors to King N. Most of them have equally extreme views, with some of them setting up massive attacks on humanity while others simply preach their views. Ghetsis Ghetsis is the first of the Seven Sages member to appear. He preached about how Pokémon wished for freedom and that doing so would be in the Pokémon's best interest. Several people released their Pokémon based off his words. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Snivy * Vs. Trubbish (flashback) * Vs. Zekrom * Vs. Hydreigon Giallo Giallo appeared to preach about how humans harm Pokémon at a fishing contest, stating that they are stealing the Pokémon from their home. He attempts to sabotage the tournament and attacks. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Basculin * Vs. Yamask * Vs. Seven Sages Ryoku Ryoku is the first sage to take a drastic approach. Using Colress' technology, he forces a swarm of Venipede to Castelia City. When the trainers attacked stating they needed to eliminate the Pokémon, he is the one to point out this consistent response to Pokémon infiltrating human homes. He appeared later as part of King N's forces at Dragonspiral Tower. He was able to fend off gym leaders Burgh and Brycen. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Venipede * Vs. Reshiram * Vs. Seven Sages Rood Rood leads the excavation of Relic Castle in order to find the Dark Stone. He is devout to King N, wanting to do everything he can to please him. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Sigilyph * Vs. Mienfoo * Vs. Seven Sages Zinzolin Zinzolin is another extreme member of the sages. He planned to free a group of Vanillite isolated at the Cold Storage unit. However, his approach was to hypnotize the Vanillite, have them create a blizzard to freeze over Driftveil City for them to travel back to Twist Mountain. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Cryogonal * Vs. Haxorus * Vs. Seven Sages Gorm Gorm is another extreme member, who broke into a research facility and set it on fire to free the Pokémon being held there. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Lilligant * Vs. Escavalier * Vs. Seven Sages Bronius Bronius is a more anxious member, not as confident in his skills. He leads the excavation of Twist Mountain, and as they are attacked, he freaks out. He required words from Colress to gain the confidence to fight. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Cofagrigus * Vs. Bisharp * Vs. Seven Sages Shadow Triad The Shadow Triad are 3 agents that work from the shadows. They have no aura and are able to move undetected, even to Ian and Rui who can detect aura. They do the dirty jobs requested of them. None of the members are differentiated from each other except by personality. Shadow Triad 1 The first triad member is intensely loyal and obeys any orders given to him. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Elgyem * Vs. Sigilyph * Vs. Deerling * Vs. Reshiram * Vs. Seismitoad * Vs. Zekrom * Vs. Hydreigon Shadow Triad 2 The second triad member obeys orders, but is more frugal in battle. He likes to challenge his foes but accepts when the situation is against him. If a task is not part of the mission he will retreat. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Deerling * Vs. Scolipede * Vs. Reshiram * Vs. Seismitoad * Vs. Zekrom * Vs. Hydreigon Shadow Triad 3 The third triad member has more personality compared to the others. He consistently seeks violence and wants to crush his enemies. While he will follow orders he is much less reluctant, trying to push the mission farther than required. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Deerling * Vs. Cofagrigus * Vs. Reshiram * Vs. Seismitoad * Vs. Zekrom * Vs. Hydreigon Other members Aldith Aldith is a female Plasma Grunt that is shown to be a higher ranking than the others. She worked with Zinzolin to hypnotize the Vanillite. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Cryogonal * Vs. Yamask * Vs. Seven Sages Trivia * Team Plasma is the criminal organization to feature the most amount of members besides Team Rocket. This is due to using all the various members from the games. * The progression of Team Plasma members is to show off the different levels of devoutness. Category:Organizations Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Teams